Why can't You Love Me?
by AlvinSivelle189
Summary: Alvin quarreled about if he should tell Simon that he loves him, but he sends him a letter instead, a oneshot


{Why Can't You Love Me?}

Why can't you love me? Am I too ugly? Am I too fat or too skinny? Do you not love me? I love you, but I can't bring myself to tell you. There's not a minuet that goes by when I think about you. Please, tell me why don't you love me. Simon, you maybe my brother, but I love you to much that a brother should. I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand. I want you to hold me and say you love me. But I know that that will never happen, but, I can only dream.

* * *

{Alvin's P.O.V.}

I sat by the window, gazing out the window. Watching the rain hit the surface of the window, the endless rhythm of the rains pitter-patter. I look down at the letter I was writing to Simon. Telling him that I love and want to be with him, but, in the back of my head, it was telling me no, it will ruin our friendship. I ignored it. And continued writing. I wrote, pouring my feelings out of the piece of paper, at the bottom I wrote _Sincerely, Alvin_.

I folded the letter and stood up. I hesitantly walked towards the door. _Maybe I shouldn't do this. Maybe it'll ruin our friendship._ I thought nervously. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I peered my head and scoped out the hallway, no one was insight. I took advantage of the moment and ran to Simon's room. I knocked on the door rapidly. Simon opened the door with and annoyed expression but it faded.

I held out the letter, "Alvin what is it?" Simon asked looking down at the folded piece of paper.

I said nothing. I grabbed his hand and put the letter into his hand and ran back into my room. I shut the door as it made a clicking sound. I slid down to the floor and brought my knee's to my chest. _What have I done!_ I yelled in my head, _He's probably disgusted with me.. _I thought sadly. S big clap of thunder hit, it made my ears ring, and the window's shutter. I flinched at the sudden sound.

* * *

{Simon's P.O.V.}

I looked at the door, _Why did he leave so quick? Why didn't answer me?_ Iasked mentally. I turned my gaze down at the letter he put my hand. I was still holding it. My fingers covered the piece of paper. I unraveled my fingers and opened the letter. I adjusted my glasses and began to read as the thunder hit again. [_Dear Simon, Please don't hate me. Please don't disown me. I know I haven't been talking to you and the others, especially you. But, there's a reason why I haven't been talking to you. Simon, It's not easy for me to tell you this but, I love you. Not a brotherly love. Like the romantic love._] I read in shock, _he has feelings for me? _I asked myself mentally.

I read on. [_Simon, I love you, I really do, but I couldn't build the courage to talk to you, that's why I gave you this letter. Don't you love me? I love you. Am I too ugly to you? Am I to dumb for you? Please tell me. I know you don't feel the same, it's alright if you don't, I understand._] I was heartbroken, [_he thinks that I think he's to ugly to dumb? He's not ugly, he's handsome in-fact_] I thought until I realized what I said.

[_I need to to talk to him..._] I thought, I threw the paper aside and walked towards the door. I opened it, and walked to Alvin's room. I knocked on his door. No reply, I reached for the door when Alvin opened it. With a surprise look on Alvin's face he said.

"Oh, you read it."

I simply nodded.

"May I come in?" I asked

"S-sure" Alvin said hesitantly.

I walked into his room and sat on his bed.

* * *

{Alvin's P.O.V.}

[_Whats he going to say?_] I asked nervously biting my nails. He motioned his hand and patted the spot next to him.

"Sit down, I need to talk to you" Simon asked removing his hand.

I nodded and walked to the bed and sat down next to Simon slowly. Nervous Alvin began to grip the sheets, [_Please don't hit me.._] Alvin mentally pleaded.

"Alvin, first off, are the feelings real?" Simon asked looking at me.

I nodded not wanting to respond.

"And why would you think that I think your ugly or dumb. That hurt me Al." Simon said sadly.

I looked up into his hazel eyes. With tears streaming down my face. "Alvin, tell me..I don't think that at all..." Simon said getting closer to me. I nervously scooted to the side. "What do you think then" I asked fidgeting with my fingers, "I think your handsome, I think your smart not dumb" Simon said as he got closer. I looked up at him.

"Y-you think I'm handsome and smart?" I asked blushing, as a faint smile appeared on my face.

Simon blushed lightly, "Yes, Alvin I do" Simon said sheepishly.

I caught him off guard and hugged him. "Simon, I know you don't love me back.." Alvin said as the tears rolled down his cheeks and onto Simon's shirt, "I know you don't feel the same.." Alvin said clutching onto Simon's shirt.

Simon looked down at his brother. I felt Simon hug me back saying. "Alvin, don't think that..." Simon whispered as he to began to cry. I looked up at Simon, he was so loving and caring and smart. "Simon, you do think that" I said looking away, I felt something warm grab my chin lightly, then I realized it was Simon's hand, he pulled my face towards him. "Alvin, I love you, I do not hate, you deserve to be happy, and I think your not handsome" Simon said looking into my eyes, "I think your beautiful" Simon said not blushing.

[_How could he not be blushing?_] I asked myself mentally, "I want to say that I love you Alvin.." Simon said, as he leaned in and kissed me, my eyes wide open, I was shocked, he kissed me, he actually kissed me. I kissed back, as Simon smiled into the kiss. I grabbed a'hold of his shirt and deepened the kiss. Now I know that he does love me, he does not think I'm fat, I'm ugly, or too skinny. I know that he loves me for who I am, and I love him.


End file.
